


Sweet Clementine, Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?

by politelydestroyingyou



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-typical Sammy abuse, Except with a little extra because i'm mean like that, F/F, How Do I Tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politelydestroyingyou/pseuds/politelydestroyingyou
Summary: What would you do if everyone you knew seemed to be against you? Your classmates, teachers, even your family, no one is there for you. That what it's like for Sammy.Her twin sister berates her on a daily basis, and her only safe space is an outdoor pond.Enter Jasmine.She's different than the rest. She doesn't interact with Sammy at all, neither positive or negative.So when the pair get assigned a project together, will Sammy be able to find someone to call a friend? Perhaps more?(Title is based on the song Clementine! by number 9)
Relationships: Jasmine/Sammy "Samey" (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Why is my phone full of so many numbers, and why doesn't anyone call?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one, welcome all! Here is that one jasammy high school au no one asked for, that I only wrote because I'm tired lonely and gay. I'm sure you read the tags and yeah this might get a little sad. But we're here for the Sammy angst, aren't we?
> 
> Also I have no idea how to use AO3 so additional tags would be:
> 
> Amy's abusive  
> Canon-typical Sammy abuse  
> Except there is some happy stuff I'm not that mean

"Wake up Samey, or I'm burning your favorite shirt!" Amy screeched as she burst into Sammy's room. The loud, high pitched cry would wake even the heaviest sleeper so of course Sammy began to shake off the last remnants of sleep. She sat up and pulled the blanket around her shoulders, watching halfheartedly as Amy turned and slammed the door behind her. At least she had the curtesy to close the door, and had she left Sammy to sleep then she would have been late for school. She knew this from experience, as Amy absolutely relished in making Sammy look bad.

"Alright, let's get up." Sammy mumbled to herself, stretching and clambering out of her bed. She got dressed and did her makeup quickly, not wanting to dwell and be late for school. It didn't really matter for her record, but her dad would be really mad. Dad being mad meant Sammy would, well, not have a great day.

The twins lived pretty far from their school, but Sammy refused to take the bus. She had been bullied off of it years ago, Amy had led her army of "friends" into picking on Sammy relentlessly, from grade 3 until grade 9, when she gave up and started walking. Walking was much nicer, being a great way to relax and think about nothing. Besides, had Sammy never started walking she never would have found her spot.

Her "spot" was a rocky overhang that leaned over a small pond, populated by fish and ducks. There was a guard rail that you could lean over, and a small indent that Sammy liked to bring a blanket and a book into. Sometimes stray cats would show up and eat the dead fish, and the friendly ones would let Sammy pet them. That made her happy. It was a good place to be, especially when your home life is like Sammy's.

\-------

Arriving at school Sammy began doing what she did best, blending into the background, and hid in the library. The librarian was impartial to her presence, and let Sammy sit in the rows of books and read whatever she wanted. When he was in a good mood he would let Sammy take out three books instead of the usual limit of two, and in return she would bake for him. On the days she was allowed to bake, but he didn't know about that. Once the bell rang Sammy left the library and took the long route to her classroom, going outside to connect the doors and remain unseen. 

Her daily ritual was go to class, hope not to get picked on too badly, walk home, cry and/or draw, rinse and repeat. Today's hellscape began with Social Studies, which Sammy was decent enough at. The teacher there seemed not to like her much, as she was very hard on Sammy when she made minor mistakes in her work. Because of this, Sammy didn't try very hard. She was so afraid of getting it wrong, she didn't even want to bother. Today, she laid her head down on the table and tried to pretend to be anywhere else.

\--------

"And for the project on the industrialization of Canada, you will be placed by me into partner groups." The students groaned, clearly wanted to have sorted themselves into groups. Sammy looked up slowly, not having heard most of what the teacher said. She didn't really care, she would probably be working alone again anyways. No one ever wanted to work with her, they barely pretended to talk to her when the teacher was watching. Who would the poor sap be who had to interact with her this time?

"Leonard and Max, Samey and Jasmine, Sky and," Jasmine, really? Sammy felt bad for her, Jasmine was really cool. Or, she seemed really cool. Sammy had never actually talked to her. Tall and smart and strong and nice, she had never pushed Sammy in the hall or called her a mean name, ever. Oh well, she probably would want to work with some cool friend of hers anyways. 

Sammy laid her head back down on her desk as she heard the scraping of chairs being pulled across the old linoleum floor. Her mind wandered while she waited for the bell to ring so she could go hide off campus and eat her lunch. Someone walked past her, stopping by her desk and turning towards her. Sammy braced for impact, hoping it wouldn't be too bad this time.

"Uh, hey there?" Sammy raised her head a little, looking up to see who was talking to her. It was Jasmine? What did she want? "We're partners. For the project?" Oh.

"Um," Sammy sat up, pulling out the criteria sheet she hadn't read yet and pretending to be interested. "Sure."

"Well not now, the bell's about to go. Should I find you at lunch?" Sammy chuckled, knowing that where she went for lunch was far enough away that no one would find her. That's the point.

"Yeah, alright." Sammy said sarcastically, but Jasmine didn't seem to notice. This girl seemed actually interested in talking to her, or at least getting a good grade in this class.

"Right! I'll see you then, Sam!" Sam. No one had ever called her that. It felt weird. Not quite awful, but definitely weird. But before she could think about it any more the bell rang and Jasmine got up and went back to her desk. Sammy shrugged and packed her stuff up, closing her backpack and slipping out of the classroom. 

She slid along the wall, trying to remain unseen, and finally escaped out the nearest door. The nicotine-tinted air filled her lungs and she felt free from the judging eyes and mocking sneers of the teenagers that roamed the halls. Being out of the building allowed her to escape for an hour and seven minutes, to go to her sanctuary and be alone.

As Sammy walked she put in her headphones and allowed her thoughts to go elsewhere, trusting her body to take her where she wanted to go. That is, until she heard someone calling her name. She pulled out a headphone and turned around, watching Jasmine jog towards her. It clearly wasn't hard for the much taller girl to catch up, having legs that nearly reached Sammy's ribs. But it simultaneously irritated and amazed her that someone had taken time out of their day and gone off campus to talk to her.

"Can I help you?"


	2. Am I a ghost, is my heart made of wood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine wants to talk about the project and get some information, but Sammy over thinks everything and makes way too many rabbit metaphors. I may or may not have Sammy coded as ND, I can't remember if I mentioned that in the tags.
> 
> Chapter title is a quote from a song I'm embarrassed to admit I listen to :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ahaha this totally didn't come out a few weeks late bc I have GREAT time management and excuses excuses.
> 
> I've noticed that some people have left kudos and that makes me??? So happy??? Like I didn't expect anyone to read this at all and the fact that the first chapter has gotten any response at all makes me :D
> 
> Anyways, no tw for this chapter it's just Jasmine talking to Sammy, who's being a traumatized gay idiot. This chapter's like 915ish words bc I really want the average to be at least 1000 words per chapter. But when only one thing happens, I can only use so many adverbs. Love you guys, comment and it'll probably make me write faster 👉👈

"Yeah, actually, you can." Uh oh. Jasmine's tone sounded angry. Sammy's first instinct was to get defensive, try to defuse the tension and get the anger away from her. It didn't usually help at home, but doesn't mean she didn't try.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I just, um, you just surprised me is all." Sammy hunched her shoulders in slightly, trying to seem smaller and less threatening. It happened often in her house, needing to be invisible and silent. She often likened herself to a mouse in these moments, or a rabbit. Small, fast, but defenseless. Quick to run from danger and slow to trust. Jasmine didn't notice. No one ever notices.

"It's all good, I just wanted to have a chat about the project." Jasmine rubbed a hand behind her neck, like just being around Sammy repulsed her. She knew she was being ridiculous, reading into things that weren't really there, but it was such an immediate reaction that she couldn't help it. Sammy fidgeted with her fingers, not really knowing quite what to say.

"What about it?" She asked, watching Jasmine's face take on an expression of careful thought. A few moments passed, then she proposed an idea.

"How about you come over to my house and we-"

"No!" Sammy nearly shouted, frantically waving her hands as if to blow the very thought out of her head. It couldn't happen. She refused to even think about it. Rabbits would never go into the den of a fox, even if they weren't sure if it would eat them. "I mean, uh, my mother doesn't, um, like it when I go out so, uh, I can't come."

Jasmine, being her laid back self, just smiled and nodded. She quickly thought of another idea, one that Sammy couldn't argue with as powerfully. "Alright, will she let me come over?"

"Probably." Sammy conceded, unable to think of an excuse in time. Or an overcomplicated metaphor involving rabbits. Jasmine's face lit up and she pulled out her phone, handing it to Sammy expectantly. She just stared at the device, not sure what was expected of her. The contacts screen was opened, a fresh contact waiting empty for her.

"Could I get your number?" Sammy gasped and had a moment of unbridled panic. This girl is asking for her number? It's gotta be a joke. But usually when people want to mess with her they just ask Amy for her number, not come directly to her. Before she could panic or speculate any further, Jasmine explained what she wanted. "So I can get your address, and we can make solid plans outside of school."

"Oh, yeah, alright. Okay. Putting in my phone number now." Sammy typed in her number, feeling increasingly awkward for her overreaction. Of course Jasmine needed her number, they weren't at school all the time and they only had one class together. And Jasmine didn't seem to like Amy much, Sammy had noticed. The tall girl usually just scowled at her sister whenever something horrible was done to Sammy, and she never, ever participated. 

"Alright, I'll talk to my mom and see when is a good time for me to come over! See you later, Sam." Jasmine punched Sammy lightly on the shoulder before turning and walking away, back toward the school. Sammy stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Jasmine would be coming over to her house. In her room. With her stuff. She hadn't had people over in years, this was such unfamiliar territory for her. But she couldn't go to someone else's house, that was way too far from her comfort zone. At least at her own house she knew the territory, and that gave her the advantage.

If an animal came into her warren, she could escape out the back. Run away and high tail it from the danger. Disappear without a trace and pull one over on the predator, have the final say with the added bonus of not being dead. Or, in this example, humiliated and heart broken.

Jasmine's different. That's for certain. She didn't know what, but something in Sammy's soul told her that she wasn't being messed with, that there are no ulterior motives for this. There was some force in her that was telling her to trust this strange new girl. 

After a solid while of pondering and panicking it became time to head back to the school, classes would be starting soon. So Sammy tried to push all thoughts of tall, strange, pretty Australian girls out of her head until she got home and could really come up with a plan to keep herself safe.

However, this seemed to prove especially ineffective when her cell phone buzzed, signalling an incoming text message. Sammy checked to see what it said, and a small smile involuntarily spread on her face.

Unknown Number: Hey Sam, it's Jasmine! Just making sure you get my number lol >;p Text me whenever you get the chance, and lemme know what your mum says!

So she's the kind of person who uses old-school emoticons. Good to know. The emoticons one uses can be very telling to their character. And so far, Jasmine's character was one Sammy didn't entirely hate. In fact, she reminded Sammy of the people she was friends with in elementary school, before they all were corrupted by the ideals of social status and popularity. She would stay guarded, of course, but perhaps Jasmine could earn her trust. It excited Sammy ever so slightly to think about having a possible friend, someone who didn't seem fake or put up to the job. A real, true friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want you can find me on Tumblr @politelydestroyingyou but there is no total drama content because I can't be total drama on main. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, I will cry but like on a happy way :)
> 
> I'm gonna try to upload on Saturdays but it might not turn out that way because i am a little bit stupid and lose motivation really easily :(


End file.
